


To Be Perfect

by sun_and_sin (sun_and_solace)



Series: To Give All [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism Play, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Detailed descriptions of gore, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Forced Self Cannibalisation, Genital Mutilation, Genital Piercing, Gore, Guro, Horror, Knifeplay, Lobotomy Reference, Medical Procedures, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Nipple Piercings, Pain, Scarification, Screaming, Trauma, body horror?, ego death, emet-selch is not a nice man, maybe? - Freeform, psychological horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_sin
Summary: heehooDo you ever write horror for the sake of writing horror, and then someone else makes it horny in your DMs?That happened, forced self cannibalisation is now horny folks.This actually follows on from To Give All, but I wanted to throw a differnet OC into this because I'm a little picky about who undergoes what.AnywayMIND.THE.TAGS.If you're afraid of things getting too squick and dont mind spoiling things, check the end notes for details on what Emet actually does to her.I'm going to warn you AGAINThis is an incredibly dark and disturbing fic. It even makes /me/ mildly squick (but I enjoy writing horror for the sake of it too, so, you know. I enjoy using fiction as a place to explore disturbing and confronting things that may also be uncomfortably arousing, for both me and the audience), so PLEASE. PLEASE DEAR GOD. DO NOT IGNORE THE TAGS.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: To Give All [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	To Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> heehoo  
> Do you ever write horror for the sake of writing horror, and then someone else makes it horny in your DMs?  
> That happened, forced self cannibalisation is now horny folks.
> 
> This actually follows on from To Give All, but I wanted to throw a differnet OC into this because I'm a little picky about who undergoes what.
> 
> Anyway  
> MIND.  
> THE.  
> TAGS.
> 
> If you're afraid of things getting too squick and dont mind spoiling things, check the end notes for details on what Emet actually does to her.
> 
> I'm going to warn you AGAIN  
> This is an incredibly dark and disturbing fic. It even makes /me/ mildly squick (but I enjoy writing horror for the sake of it too, so, you know. I enjoy using fiction as a place to explore disturbing and confronting things that may also be uncomfortably arousing, for both me and the audience), so PLEASE. PLEASE DEAR GOD. DO NOT IGNORE THE TAGS.

_"Perhaps you'll even recover and we can do this all over again... Regain your consciousness, remember what happened, only to willfully surrender it to me all over again...."_

It took an eternity but she did return to him... For days.. weeks.. months.. How long at least _she_ did not know, she was his doll...

She lay on his bed smiling.. smiling.. smiling... those upturned lips only seeming to fall flat when he left her. But she'd always wait for him to return without a word, laying there much like a doll until his work was done for the day.

She'd let out little happy noises when he returned to her, sweeping her into his arms and pressing his lips to her forehead. He'd tell her how much of a good girl she was.. how utterly perfect, how patient and calm... How she never caused him issues.

And then he'd lay her on the edge of the bed, pressing his lips to her skin as he ground his hips against hers, pulling her undone as he took his pleasure from her body.

When he had to bathe or feed her she'd always cling to him like a lost animal, whimpering if the sensations of the water were too hot, or mewling at the sting of the syringe that gave her nutrients; feeding her wasn't always easy when she refused things if they weren't to her taste...

But she did return...

Her eyes fluttered open one morning to his cooing. It was soft here.. warm...

His arms, his _body,_ around hers.. so warm...

But the instant her gaze fell on his a look of terror crept into them and he knew.

Emet's lips curled into a smile. It wasn't terrifying, but it wasn't warm either.

"Good morning... and welcome back, dear pet..."

He extended a hand to cup her cheek, and beneath his touch Masha trembled.

_She could remember_.

" _Regain your consciousness, remember what happened, only to willfully surrender it to me all over again...."_

She had been empty... So empty and so happy...

"T-Take me back..."

"Ah..."

Emet's lips twisted into a grin. How wonderful that she wanted to return to it mere moments after her consciousness was given back to her.

"Soon enough, I plan to return you to your mindlessness.... But..."

The hand on her cheek stroked over her cheekbone.

"I must admit I've missed your terrified submission a little bit..."

His gaze danced over her face and settled upon her lips, his own parting slightly as he let out a slow exhale.

"I would like to keep you awake... just for a little while..."

Fingers danced over Masha's face as she quivered, following the trail his eyes took down her cheeks and over her jaw, the pad of Emet's index finger settling over her lower lip.

"I have some..." He paused, pursing his lips as his finger circled over her bottom lip. "...Modifications.. I'd like to make..."

Emet's finger trailed further down, following her jaw to her neck and then tracing further down until it met her breast. Beneath its touch her skin pebbled and she seemed to flinch, but Emet seemed to ignore her response, settling the pad of his finger over a pert nipple and beginning to roll it gently back and forth.

"You see..."

Masha let out a gasp as his touch intensified, thumb and index finger catching the sensitive flesh and beginning to tug.

"I want to make you a little more to my taste..."

A tendril settled on Masha's thigh, sliding over it and between her legs, causing her to squeak with surprise and obvious panic until she recalled the other appendages that belonged to the Ascian before her.

"While I do very much enjoy your body..."

It trailed up the sensitive flesh and pressed to her sex, swiftly trailing a line over her folds and then easing between them to continue, tearing a soft cry from Masha's lips.

"You are my pet now... my doll... I want you _always_ accessible to me, you see... and I'd like to pretty you up a little..."

Confusion flittered across Masha's face, and as if to erase it the tendril between her legs gave a flick across her clit, causing her to cry out at the sudden burst of pleasure.

"No need to fret..." Emet murmured out, giving her nipple a gentle squeeze and tearing yet more pleasured cries from her. "It won't take terribly long..."

Weeping. She was weeping. Not from her eyes, but from between her legs. The tendril was stroking back and forth and each movement emitted lewd noises that echoed around the room... Not to mention he could _smell_ her gathering need.

"You wanton thing," he chided, clicking his tongue. "You have no clue what I'm going to do and yet..."

The tendril shot away, and instead her replaced it in one swift motion with his hand, dancing his middle finger back and forth along her slick soaked folds.

"Already you weep..."

He let out a disgusted hiss and pulled away his finger, smearing whatever gathered want stuck to his finger on her thigh.

Emet-Selch pulled himself off the bed, and with a snap dressed himself. A loose fitting cotton V-neck and high waisted leather pants and shoes, matching in colour with those upon his hands.

The Ascian extended a hand to the girl laying on the bed.

"Come."

She quivered, pulling herself upright. Without clothes her skin pebbled, and Emet snapped, settling a thin sheet of fabric over her shoulders for her to pull over her nude frame.

"I shan't do this here.. we need somewhere _sterile_ after all.."

He watched as an obvious shiver rolled up her spine. He watched as she mulled over his words in her head, trying to figure out their meaning.. trying to figure out his plans...

And then he watched as she submitted to him all over again, lifting her trembling fingers and settling them into his offered palm.

He beamed at her with something akin to pride as his fingers closed over her own and pulled her upright, guiding her cold frame to his side so that he could wrap an arm around her.

Emet pressed his lips to her temple, and then trailed several kisses to her ear.

"Do not fret..." he breathed, skin tickling over her ear as he led her away. He knew with her consciousness back that _everything_ would flood her insides with need... Even just the way he held her.. spoke to her... "You know I'll take good care of you..."

**

The room was cold. Perhaps too cold, though he suspected her shivering was more from nervousness than the temperature.

Emet-Selch plucked the blanket from her shoulders and placed it to the side as her gaze danced over the scene before her. Bare metal table, leather straps for wrists and ankles. By its side a steel tray, covered in steel tools. Hollow needles, suturing needles, thread, scalpel...

An obvious shiver rolled up her spine, and Emet's hands settled on her upper arms as he leaned over her neck.

"Shhh," he hushed gently, pressing his lips to where her jaw met her neck. "No need to be afraid..."

Fingers danced over her chest, catching the pert nipples between them and giving them a gentle twist.

She was so easy to manipulate... A little twist, a little touch... The right words.. even just the right look... and she fell into the palm of his hand, willing to give him _everything_ he asked for...

He had no doubt this would be different.

Masha let out a soft gasp as he rolled the sensitive flesh between his fingers. A soft kiss to her collarbone and another leather clad hand trailed over her sternum, over her belly to dip between her legs.

_"Filthy,"_ he hissed out when his finger slid between her folds with no resistance. "I've done absolutely _naught_ to you... and yet your fear makes you weak at the knees in more ways than one..."

He clicked his tongue with disgust, and yet did not pull his finger away, rolling it back and forth over her clit. Beneath his ministrations she quivered, letting her head roll back onto his shoulder.

"My dear girl..." he hummed out against her ear, edging his fingers ever closer to her entrance. "You would do anything for me, yes?"

She'd answered the question before, but he would hear it from her lips again.

Masha quivered, legs spreading further under his touch as he spoke, even going so far as to sway her hips as if his voice alone drove her delirious with desire.

She nodded once, biting back a soft groan, and Emet hissed as she began to buck her hips.

"Gooood," he purred out.

One swift thrust, his fingers dove into her, and then they pulled out. He stepped away from her, leaving Masha standing on her own trembling legs and gasping. She let out a single, long mewl, and Emet scoffed.

"Table," he said simply, giving it a tap with the clean hand.

It took her several moments to do so, but she obeyed, quivering as she did so and quivering yet more when her skin touched the cold table.

"Lay down, legs spread."

The tremble in her frame increased. Emet could practically see how the terror rose in her eyes as she dutifully followed his commands.

"Now..."

He settled between them, plucking off his gloves and placing the pair of them upon Masha's quivering stomach.

"Don't drop those," he said simply, before settling his hands on her inner thighs and watching as she flinched.

"Do I need to tie you down? Or..." he extended a finger between her legs, using his middle finger to give a single flick over her clit and watching as she jumped and squeaked. "Will you be my good whore like last time? Stay still for me?"

Silence passed between the pair for several long moments, and then Masha let out a soft mewl.

"I...I'll stay still.."

Emet let out a sound like a purr, giving her clit another flick as if in reward for her good behaviour.

"Very good, I think it's time you learnt just what I intend to do..."

Despite her claim she'd stay still, tendrils formed from the air around her, twining through her fingers for her to hold before wrapping around her wrists and ankles. It was obvious he didn't believe her capable of such a feat, no matter _how_ dedicated she was.

"This cunt, you see..." he hummed out softly, giving another flick of her clit and watching as her entire body jumped. "It is _far_ too inaccessible..."

His finger settled upon the sensitive bundle of nerves again, and again Masha squeaked, but this time Emet's finger trailed down, following the side of one of her folds.

"I intend to remove these..."

His finger trailed back up, this time settling over her clitoral hood.

"And this..."

Back and forth the finger rubbed, and Emet watched as she began to tremble beneath him, unsure if it was fear or arousal or merely his touch causing her to do so.

"You are my pet... my doll.. my toy... If I want to touch you, use you.. I shan't have anything in my way... you understand, yes?"

Masha let out a little squeak, and Emet could have sworn she got wetter.

"Y...yes..." she mewled out, squeezing her eyes shut.

Instantly Emet's lips curled into a smile.

"Mm, good, I knew you would..."

Up. Then down. His finger gave her a reward in the form of two gentle rolls against her clit, and in response to his ministrations Masha let out a soft cry, brows arching in the middle.

"And I intend to pretty you up a little... I can't have my pet being too boring now can I..."

She mewled. This time, instead of answering, Masha shook her head.

Again Emet seemed to beam.

" _Good girl_ , you still have your sense about you I see... So willing to make me happy..."

Another roll, and then his fingers pulled away, smearing her want along her inner thigh.

"But I need to get you cleaned up first, yes?"

Emet's focus shifted from hers to the tray of tools beside her. A cap was unscrewed and then coolness settled between her legs as Emet wiped away at her flesh, cleaning her of her arousal despite the fact more would undoubtedly come to take its place.

"Now," he purred, and delighted in how she squeaked in terror and arousal both above him. "This will hurt, pet, but I know you'll be good for me..."

Cool fingers danced over her sex as he picked up the knife, prying her folds this way and that as he examined the way to slice at her flesh...

And then he glanced up.

Weeping.

She was weeping.

He hadn't even begun yet.

"Shhh," he sang out softly as he pried her folds apart and lined the edge of the blade up with one. "No need to cry... you want to be perfect for me, yes?"

A soft whimper escaped from Masha's lips, and amidst her trembling she flinched as the blade first touched her skin.

One nod.

Emet continued to hush her as the blade broke into her flesh and she swiftly cried out, her tremors increasing.

"Shhh, it won't take long..."

The blade worked through her flesh slowly, each ilm undoubtedly agonisingly slow. It was fascinating to watch how she tried to keep herself still as he continued to work against her body... How she quivered and trembled and weeped. How she held her breath as he took more and more from her..

She would undoubtedly lose that composure soon enough.

Red, copious amounts of red, stained his fingers and the blade as he continued to work. It pooled beneath her quivering thighs and stained her flesh in its glorious colour, the tendrils that held her twisting tighter lest she begin to thrash.

One fold fell away in his hand as she continued to cry, and he started on the other, this time causing her to cry out and begin to sob audibly.

As her wails increased in volume, so too did Emet's hushing and his reassurance.

"Shhh, my precious girl, you're doing so good for me," he crooned out. Tendrils wound around her breasts and toyed with her nipples as she continued to weep, and though she squirmed and wetness eased from below she did not seem to make a single noise of pleasure, though he knew with her twisted mind she was getting some enjoyment out of this.

The second piece of flesh fell away and he started on the third, the most sensitive...

And this time the tendrils were of use.

As the stained knife cut into her flesh she _howled_. Arms and legs jerked, albeit unintentionally, against their bonds, and the tendrils held fast, even as she began to heave out great sobs.

"No more no more no more.." she sobbed out, great tears rolling down her face as he continued to work the knife. "No more, _please_..."

But Emet did not stop. His crooning continued, his hushing continued... as did the knife.

"My good girl," he breathed out, tearing away more of her flesh. "My good, _precious_ girl..."

Even when the flesh at her cunt was shaped to his liking Emet did not put the knife down.

"You want to be mine, yes?"

And even amidst her weeping, Masha nodded, howling as the knife dug into the flesh of her thigh and carved out the letter 'H' into her skin.

And then the knife was gone. Settled on the tray to the side as Emet lifted back onto his feet, watching as Masha quivered with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Open."

Her eyes were the first to obey, peering at him through little slits. And then her mouth followed, heavy pants escaping through her lips as she did so.

Emet lifted the bits of bloodied flesh in his hands, beaming down at her as he did so.

"Look how much I've taken from you, my precious girl.."

He turned the flesh in his hands as if inspecting them himself.

"How much of yourself you've given up to me... All in the pursuit of being my _perfect little doll_."

Fingers extended, placing the warm flesh onto her tongue as her brows arched in distress.

"Swallow," he said simply, tilting his head back and peering down his nose. As if to assist her, one bloodied hand settled under her chin and pushed her jaw closed.

Masha let out a terrified noise from her nose as the trail of tears down the sides of her face picked up again.

One second.. Two..

It took her an eternity, but she did as she was told, albeit with great difficulty and obvious distress.

And Emet beamed down at her with twisted pride.

" _Good girlll!_ You're _such_ a good girl!"

Bloodied fingers trailed to her cheeks, cupping them and smearing away her tears as she continued to tremble and weep.

Perhaps he had pushed her too far...

And yet, he knew she wouldn't dare speak out against him.. She was too obsessed with him... Too focused on being completely and utterly his.

His thumb brushed over her cheek, smearing red over her flesh that quickly began to ease away with her tears.

"And so beautiful, so utterly perfect... You look perfect like this..."

He leant over her quivering body, pressing his lips to hers as another terrified whimper escaped Masha's lips.

"You're such a good, obedient thing... I think you deserve a reward..." he breathed out over her face, eyes darting over her terrified expression.

Slowly Emet pulled himself back into a stand, pondering to think for a moment before smiling.

"Ah... Why don't you pick out your own jewellery...?"

He pulled to the tray at the side and moved, carrying it to the side of her head and presenting it to her for her to see.

Upon it lay several pieces of jewellery. Silvers and golds encrusted with rubies, sapphires, emeralds.. Each of them with Emet-Selch's glyph carved into them.

"Which one would you like to pretty up your clit, dear thing..?"

Another terrified little squeak escaped her lips as her gaze danced over the jewellery. He could tell she didn't want to pick. He could tell, just by looking at her, how dearly she wanted to return to her life of emptiness now...

"B-Blue.." she whimpered out, and Emet's fingers danced over the sapphire encrusted piece, picking it up and holding it before her.

"This one?"

Another whimper.

"Y-yes.."

Emet beamed at her before he returned between her legs.

"A lovely choice," he hummed out as if pleased, before settling again. This time he plucked up the needle, prying at the sensitive skin and ignoring Masha's distressed squeaking as he rolled it into position between his fingers.

One second.. Two..

And then there was more sharpness, and again she howled out in pain, beginning to sob again as the needle tore through flesh.

The process was quick, but not quick enough. As the jewellery slid into place and was fastened the gloves upon her stomach tumbled to the sides. For several second Masha quivered, and then when she realised Emet's touch had left her, and gathered the why of it, she began to sob again.

"P-please..." she sobbed out. "Please forgive me..."

A quivering mess. A little pain, one mistake, and he'd utterly broken her.

"Shhh," he crooned again, reaching out to cup her cheek and wipe the tears. "It's okay, my precious needy girl, it's okay..."

His fingers drifted down to her chest, plucking the sensitive bud at the centre of her breast and lining up the needle with more jewellery.

"You tried your best, and for that I commend you... You've taken enough pain for me today... I shan't punish you for your efforts..."

The needle slid into the flesh again, and again Masha screamed with pain, quivering furiously and inadvertently pulling against her bonds.

"You've been trying so hard for me today, my good girl..."

Jewellery slid into place as trails of blood eased down the mound of her breast onto her chest.

Emet-Selch plucked her other nipple in his fingers, again lining up the needle.

"You're still trying so hard to stay still, so hard to do as I asked... You're a very good girl..."

More pain... More crying... More wailing...

But that was the end of it.

A few quick sutures were done to ensure she healed properly, but amidst the pain all she would be able to feel now was the gentle tugging, her senses all but numbed to the consistent pain.

And then the blades were gone. The needles were gone.

With a snap, the blood, too, was gone, and her wounds were dressed.

And Emet offered her his palm, gently pulling her off the table and onto her shaking feet. She'd not be able to stand like this, and so when her feet touched the ground he pulled her into his arms and carried her back to bed.

"My good girl," he crooned out, pressing his lips to her temple and then her cheek where her tears still rolled. "My precious girl... so very obedient.. so very willing to give up _everything_ to me..."

He settled her gingerly on the bed, pulling the bedsheets around her and pulling her trembling frame close to his.

"I'll gift you freedom from your consciousness again soon, I promise... but first you must heal..."

**

It took an eternity to heal, and while it did Emet used her mouth. But when it did she understood quickly why he'd done this to her.

With nothing to protect her she could barely even move without sending thrills of pleasure up her core. She'd stand, she'd walk, and her clit would touch her thighs, each step causing her to cry out softly and mewl.

Like this, her need drooled down her legs with nothing to catch it. A single word and her master could see within seconds the effect he had on her, and he'd snort.

"Look at you, a single word and you're wet to your knees, filthy pet..."

Like this, nothing stood in his way when he wanted to be inside of her. He had to but pry her legs apart and she'd be soaked at the constant stimulation, ready for him to ease into her without resistance.

Like this he could attach opulent chains to her nipples and her clit, guide her along like his pet behind him with a single tug..

And for an eternity that was what he did, biding his time until he decided to yet again steal her consciousness from her.

And when that happened oh she was perfect. Every day all she'd do was mewl with need, rolling on the bed with desire and waiting, practically _yearning_ for him to return and stick his cock into her wet and wanting hole after all the teasing that she'd done inadvertently to herself over the day.

She was difficult to get to sleep, but with a simple chastity belt he managed, gifting her freedom from her desires for the night until he'd let her endure it the next day.

Day in day out she clung to him and pleaded with needy eyes for her release, and some days he would not grant it to her..

But every day he took her. Every day he held her, kissed her, told her how _perfect_ she was and watched as she gazed up at him with those awe filled doe eyes...

And he'd whisper to her about how perhaps she'd return again... and perhaps again he'd be gifted the opportunity to take it all away from her again, with or without her willing submission.

**Author's Note:**

> Removal of labia + clitoral hood, and then piercing of the clit (and nipples)  
> ...and he makes her eat what he took from her


End file.
